<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Get Enough by Spark_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223602">Can't Get Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark'>Spark_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Bring You Back Home [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Boss/Employee Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aaron Hotchner, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, because they're idiots, for a genius Spencer sure is dumb, they just don't know it yet, they're basically boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer thinks he's hiding it well, but JJ knows him better than anybody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Bring You Back Home [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hmu on twitter, tumblr or instagram :)<br/>twitter: whatsneatpete<br/>tumblr: peter-ohara<br/>instagram: spark.stark</p><p>i love you all pls talk to me!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When JJ had first noticed her friend's odd behaviour, she had simply dismissed it. Spencer was always a bit erratic, but he was also predictable. And for the past few months his behaviour had shifted. Something had changed with Spencer and she needed to know what it was. </p><p>She stood up from her seat on the jet and approached Spencer who was sitting by himself, absently staring out at the blue abyss surrounding them. She sat down across from him and smiled at him when he glanced up. "Hey, Spence." She greeted. </p><p>"Hey, JJ." He smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked lightly. </p><p>JJ shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "We haven't hung out in awhile, you busy tonight?" </p><p>Spencer bit his lip and looked away from his friend. "Um, yeah. I actually am..." He felt his ears heat up and he hoped that his hair covered it. </p><p>It didn't. JJ stared at the man across from him for almost a minute before Reid looked back at her. "Spence," She said, he tone playful but curious. "Who's the new beau?" She joked.</p><p>Spencer's eyes widened. "JJ, shush!" He said, panic laced in his voice. He looked around the plane to make sure that nobody had overheard JJ's comment. Luckily nobody was listening, but that did little to ease his nerves. When his eyes rounded back to JJ, she was smirking but didn't say anything more. "I'm not telling you anything." He decided. Her eyebrow quirked up and her smirk remained. </p><p>-</p><p>The room was silent bar the two men's heavy breathing. The smell of sex was strong in Hotch's bedroom as they lay side by side entangled in the sheets. Hotch turned to the younger man who was smiling at the ceiling and ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, damp from sweat. "Hey," He said softly, gaining Spencer's attention. "What are you thinking?" He asked.</p><p>"JJ asked if I was busy tonight." He smiled at the feeling of Hotch's hand in his hair. Sensory Bliss.</p><p>Hotch retracted his hand and looked at Spencer more sombrely. "You wanted to spend your evening with her." It was a question, but it didn't come out as one.</p><p>Spencer turned on his side to face Hotch. He reached out and placed his hand on Hotch's toned chest. "Not anymore than I wanted to spend it with you." He said honestly, smiling as he looked into Hotch's eyes. He felt the older man untense beneath his palm and he smiled back at Reid. "Plus, you asked first." He joked. </p><p>Hotch laughed, loose and free. Spencer's heart skipped a beat. "So, um, what did you tell her?" He asked quietly and placed his hand over Spencer's. </p><p>"I didn't tell her anything. Just that I was busy." Spencer replied, he began to slowly move his hand down the man's chest, feeling his breathing pick up. </p><p>Hotch squeezed the younger man's hand as it got closer to the bottom of his stomach. "Still busy?" He asked, his voice thick with arousal. </p><p>The younger man chuckled deeply and leaned in closer to Hotch. "I might be." Spencer whispered into Hotch's neck. He heard Hotch moan softly and his hand moved from atop of Spencer's to his hair. He tangled his finger into it and pulled, making Spencer groan loudly. </p><p>Pushing Spencer onto his back and climbing on top of him. "I love making you scream." He whispered as he dragged his blunt nails down Spencer's lithe torso, relishing in the whimper that he elicited from the man under him. He followed his hands down towards Spencer's hardening cock. </p><p>"Hotch," He moaned, feeling the man's tongue tease his entrance that was still raw and open from their previous session. "If you fuck me again I might break." Spencer was writhing and breathless, completely under Hotch's control. </p><p>He bit at the soft flesh of Spencer's thigh and followed with a delicate kiss on the area. "I'll take care of you, baby." He whispered. Spencer's moan was loud and his thighs trembled. "Just enjoy yourself." He instructed softly, moving his mouth back up to the tip of Spencer's length. </p><p>Spencer's hands grabbed at Hotch's short hair. "I won't- Fuck, Aaron. I'm not going to last." He didn't notice the slip of his tongue when he moaned his boss' name, but Hotch did. It spurred him on and he circled his fingers around the younger man's entrance as his mouth sucked Spencer's cock hard. Reid didn't last another thirty seconds before he came down Hotch's throat in short bursts and screaming in ecstasy. </p><p>When Hotch laid back down beside Spencer, his eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic. Hotch started to laugh at the sight. He heard Spencer mumble something unintelligible and he rolled over onto the man's chest. "What was that?" He asked, looking down at Spencer as he made himself comfortable against his chest, but the man had fallen asleep before he could reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Spencer woke at noon. Extremely rare for the man who kept an airtight schedule, but not surprising given last nights... undertakings. He got out of bed and clumsily made his way to his kitchenette in search of coffee, bumping into a bookshelf on the way. He wasn't wearing his glasses. With minor injuries, he made it to the open living room before he noticed the other person in his apartment. </p><p>"Good morning, Spence." </p><p>He jumped in surprise at the voice coming from the couch in the middle of the room. "Son of a bit-" He reached blindly for his gun and then realised he was only wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants. He looked back up at the intruder. "JJ? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked exasperated. </p><p>His best friend stared at him for a second before she broke out in hysterical laughter. Bent over her knees, she pointed at him and wheezed through her laughter. He stared impatiently at her. "What are you doing in my house?" Reid asked again as he walked over to her.</p><p>After she had eventually calmed down, she stood up and greeted him with a hug. "You didn't answer your phone." She pulled back from the embrace, eyed his naked chest and whistled in a way that suggested she had definitely learned it from a fellow co-worker of theirs. "And now I understand why." She said, equal parts surprised and impressed. </p><p>Spencer looked confused. "Wha- Oh!" He looked down at his chest and flushed red from his neck up to his ears. He tried to cover his chest with his arms but it was no use. "I can explain that." He tried weakly, but JJ had her patent smirk on her lips again. </p><p>"I bet you could." She laughed and patted her friend on his heated cheek. "Go put a shirt on and I'll make you coffee." She suggested with a chuckle. Spencer nodded wordlessly and felt his way back to his bedroom. He changed into a clean shirt and a pair of pants, he went to the bathroom and put in his contacts and made his way back into the front of the apartment where JJ was waiting with a fresh mug of coffee. </p><p>He smiled and walked over to the kitchenette, he reached out and let JJ place the warm cup into his waiting hands. "Thank you very much." He said. </p><p>The two friends stood in silence while Spencer sipped at his drink, but JJ could only wait so long. "So, what had you sleeping in so late?" She asked. "Or should I say... who?" She leaned against the counter top. </p><p>"Nope." was all Spencer had said. He drained the rest of his cup and then stepped to the sink to clean it out. He turned to JJ. "Want to grab some breakfast?" JJ gave him a bored expression but he didn't budge. Eventually she gave up and sighed, agreeing to the breakfast offer. </p><p>-</p><p>The two friends were in downtown D.C enjoying a late breakfast. More so JJ than Reid, who had spent the majority of the time at the diner on his phone. </p><p>Reid (12.35pm)<br/>
JJ saw the piece of work you did on my chest last night. </p><p>Hotch (12.36pm)<br/>
What did she say?</p><p>Reid (12.36pm)<br/>
asked for details. didn't give her any</p><p>Hotch (12.37pm)<br/>
You really didn't mention the fantastic sex you had?</p><p>Reid (12.37pm)<br/>
stop flattering yourself...</p><p>Hotch (12.37pm)<br/>
I do not flatter myself. I have you for that.</p><p>Reid (12.38pm)<br/>
god i hate u</p><p>Hotch (12.39pm)<br/>
No, you don't.</p><p>Spencer didn't respond to that, simply because he didn't know how to. He didn't hate Hotch, not even a little bit. It was exactly the opposite. He stared at the text for another minute and then felt a sharp kick against his shin under the table. He looked up at JJ across the table. "What was that for?" He groaned. </p><p>"You've been on your phone the entire time!" She complained, but there was no heat behind it. "At least tell me a little about them." She pleaded. </p><p>He debated the idea in his head. "Fine." He said, causing JJ to immediately sit up straight across the table. "I'm not telling you his name though." He stated. She rolled her eyes but nodded. </p><p>"How long have you been dating?" Reid winced internally, JJ had unintentionally hit a nerve. </p><p>He shook his head. "We aren't." He said simply. Her mouth fell into an 'o' shape but she didn't say anything further. </p><p>There was silence for a sort period of time until JJ spoke up. "Do you want to?"</p><p>It was a simple question and it had an even simpler answer. But the situation was so far from simple. "I'd love to." He said honestly. </p><p>"So why don't you ask him out?" JJ asked, as if it was the obvious question in the world. From her point of view, it was. But she didn't know the full story, she couldn't know the full story. It would put both his and Hotch's positions in jeopardy. His hands were tied. He didn't know how he had even gotten himself into this situation in the first place, he knew it was a bad idea and he still let his desire get in the way of judgement. They needed to stop, but deep down Spencer didn't think he could. He would rather have some of Hotch then none of his at all. It wasn't enough, not by a long shot. But it was better than nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taller?"</p><p>"Six two." </p><p>JJ tapped her finger against her chin in thought. She was trying to get more information out of Reid about his new 'mystery man', she had only been given vague details so far. The exact height was as specific as Spencer had been in the last five minutes. "When did you meet?"</p><p>Spencer bit his lip and she could see the calculations running through his head. "2001" She knew that that was the year Spencer had joined the BAU, but she didn't comment on it. </p><p>"Work in D.C?" Spencer shook his head. "I assume he fits your type." She leaned back in her chair and watched him closely. </p><p>He looked at her confused. "I don't have a type." He defended. </p><p>JJ laughed out loud. "You so do!" She said, "Brunette and brooding." she clarified. "For the women too." Reid looked at her with an open mouth. </p><p>They were interrupted by Morgan making himself comfortable against the edge of Spencer's desk. "What's got Pretty Boy lost for words?" He joked. When JJ began to explain, Reid put his hand over her mouth and gave her a warning glare. She rolled her eyes and gave in to Spencer's silent request. Morgan looked between the two of them but said nothing.  They were interrupted by Hotch stepping out of his office. </p><p>"We have a case."</p><p>-</p><p>Spencer stepped into his room and heard the door lock behind him. "This isn't very like you." </p><p>Hotch smirked from his position on his hotel bed. "What makes you think I wanted to have sex?" He asked innocently. </p><p>Spencer gave him a flat look. "You always want to have sex." Hotch shrugged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He said nothing but toed his shoes off and began to unbutton his white shirt. Spencer took a deep breath but didn't move, he raked his eyes over his boss' body as he stripped himself of his suit. </p><p>"Are you just going to stand there..." Hotch's voice was low and seductive. "Or are you going to come over here and suck my cock?" He asked, making direct eye contact with Reid who was still standing by the door. </p><p>He heard Reid's breathing pick up slightly and smirked at the response that he could elicit from a single question. Spencer nodded and walked over to the bed, taking off his jacket as he approached the older man. He let Hotch reach out and take his hand, pull him onto his lap and lace his fingers through his hair. Spencer sighed and put his hands around Hotch's shoulders. Hotch's hands found their place on Spencer's hips and slid them under Spencer's shirt. "Are you just going to sit there..." Reid said, mimicking Hotch's earlier words. He leaned in close to the other man's face. "Or are you going to kiss me?" </p><p>Their lips met eagerly and the men's hands moved in their familiar dance. Spencer softly grind down against Hotch's lap, knowing how the other man liked it. He reached down and unbuckled Hotch's belt without breaking the kiss. He pulled the belt out from its loops and discarded it on the floor, he then reached out to Hotch's chest and continued to unbutton his shirt in a lust filled haste. </p><p>Hotch pulled back and laughed softly, he covered Spencer's hands with his own. "Spencer, slow down." He whispered. </p><p>Spencer's mouth went to Hotch's neck. "I want you so bad." He moaned, pushing his hips down against Hotch's.</p><p>"We have all night, baby. Let's take our time." Hotch ran his fingers through Spencer's hair and smiled. </p><p>Their lips met again, soft and sensual. Reid gently pushed Hotch down onto the mattress by his shoulders without breaking the kiss.  </p><p>-</p><p>Reid (7.32pm)<br/>
ice cream and feelings. asap.</p><p>JJ (7.34pm)<br/>
there in ten :)</p><p>Spencer sat back on the couch and sighed. This was bad, really bad. He'd gone and done the one thing he told himself not to do. JJ knocked on the door and he stood to answer it. She pulled the man into a hug before he had time to greet her properly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. JJ let go and guided Spencer towards his couch. She pushed the ice cream tub into his hands then walked to the kitchenette, coming back with two spoons and sitting down beside him. </p><p>They sat in a companionable silence eating their ice cream. JJ wasn't going to push Spencer into talking, she knew he would when he was ready. </p><p>It was twenty minutes before Spencer placed the empty tub of ice cream and spoon onto his coffee table and sighed. "The last time, it just... It wasn't sex." He pushed his hair out of his face. "We made love." He admitted quietly, the memory from the night before playing in his mind. Himself and Hotch wrapped up together under the covers of the hotel room. Despite the imminent dangers of their co-workers in the rooms around them felt so far away. He was safe in Hotch's arms, and Hotch was safe in his. </p><p>JJ sighed and moved closer to her friend. "Spence, I'm sorry." She whispered. "Maybe that's not a bad thing." She suggested. </p><p>Spencer shook his head and abruptly stood up. "No!" He said loudly, breaking the delicate tranquillity of the apartment. "It's a bad thing. It's a very bad thing, JJ. I'm in love with him, and I can't- It's not..." His mind was running a million miles a minute and he couldn't keep up. Next thing Spencer knew, he was crying silently into JJ's arms as she shushed him. </p><p>"It's okay, Spence. We'll figure it out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>